Behind the Mask: Stockholm Syndrome
by Kuro Shiro Kami Chan
Summary: Masquerade and Shun, my first yaoi that I'm publishing... Please be nice, and if you no like, you go away now... Masquerade is starting to realize his feelings for Shun, up to the point of a kidnapping. Spoilers for those new to the seires. At least watch episodes 27,28 and 38. Yaoi, i repeat YAOI, boys love, shonen ai, boy likes boy.
1. Shit Happens

**Behind the Mask: Stockholm Syndrome**

**A Bakugan fan fic, wee! Wait, it's a yaoi between Masky-chan and Shun? Oh no… Stay away if you don't like it, and I mean it because it took a lot of balls (courage) for me to write this and I can't afford to have peoples be mean to me because you don't like yaoi… Or Bakugan… Or Bakugan yaoi… OKAY LET ME EXPLAIN.**

**I not iced there's very little Bakugan fanfic, even yaoi for the series is limited to Dan and Shun, a pairing I don't like much… I can't see them together! Masquerade is my role model as well as my brothers, I made his mask, the coat and I'm making the gloves for my brother's birthday. I always liked Shun and Masky-chan even before I watched an episode of Bakugan (my mom gave me some stickers from the show in '08, I always liked the ones with Masquerade and Shun on them) and I thought they'd be a perfect fit… But also because they're my favorite characters and probably the least annoying in the series, with actual backstories. Enough of this girl's rambling, gotta write before the nosy cousins get in my way!**

**This takes place after episode 27, so I recommend you watch it in order to understand the story…**

Chapter 1: Shit Happens

Masquerade's P.O.V.

I had to watch him from the darkness. I always did, no matter how close I wanted to get, I couldn't. No matter what strategy I utilize, no matter what pawns I play, I could never have him.

This afternoon, I sent Dan and Drago to the Doom Dimension, although in Dan's case, it's more like he jumped in; the fool he was. Everyone was shocked, but Shun was the one who almost attacked me afterwards, but I teleported to Hal-G's lab before he could do anything.

I've thought a lot about Shun as of late, for some reason, he keeps finding his way back to my mind. He clouded my thoughts, and on one occasion, a dream that ended badly… I don't know why Shun of all people kept creeping back into my mind, but he was stuck there, like a brain tumor.

Tonight however, was the first time I came to his house. I sat on the tree outside his bedroom window, the mansion's so huge it took me a long time to find it. And yeah, you might call me a stalker since this is (in some sense) stalking, but it's the first time I've ever done something like this. I was usually caught up with my work for Naga and Hal-G to even bother doing something like this. Even when I wasn't doing that I was battling other brawlers so Hydranoid could evolve into the Dual Hydranoid he is now.

I can't see to get Shun out of my head either, I'm starting to think about him more than Dan. Although, Dan's in the Doom Dimension now, so the second strongest Brawler in the ranking would be Shun… Why do I keep thinking about him? Why is my heart beating? I think I'm gonna get a heart attack! My face feels hot, but I can't remove the mask… This incident has only happened to me twice in the past, but this is the worst episode yet…

Before I could calm myself down, Shun opened his window. I could feel him staring at me, no matter how much I tried to back away into the darkness, he kept looking at me! Directly at me! However, after a few minutes that seemed like hours, he looked away and sighed, Skyress perching next to him.

"Is something wrong Shun?" She asked.

"It's nothing Skyress, I just felt a little off, like I was being watched. It was probably a bird." That was his reply. Although now I wish he had noticed me so I could see the reaction on his face. As I said before, Shun was something I couldn't have no matter how much I wanted him.

"Do you think there's a way we could free Dan from the Doom Dimension?" Skyress asked.

"We'll have to talk about it tomorrow with everyone. Although I think that if we went to the Doom Dimension outrselves we could find and save him that way." Shun's reply shocked me, it made me homicidal…

Naga told me that once a Bakugan goes to the Doom Dimension, they're trapped there for eternity; it's Bakugan hell. I don't know what I'd do with myself if Shun went to the Doom Dimension. Thinking about it made me feel angry. I felt angry at Dan for jumping in to save Drago from getting trapped in that other world… Now he's dragging Shun into his mess, but why?

That's the last straw. Dan's been making my life miserable and now he's taking Shun away from me. What I don't understand is why I'm feeling this way, why does my heart keep pounding and why does my head hurt? Before I knew it I found myself on the ground. I didn't even have that moment where you realize you're falling. The dirt smelled awful, it stained my coat and mask.

Then a shadow with flowing ebony hair and amber eyes stared down at me. This was out of character for me, way out of character, so before he could ask me any questions I teleported to Hal-G's lab.

I was going to have a stroke! The pain was something no word could describe, the thoughts flooded in my mind. Shun was doing this to me! This euphoric and painful feeling, my body corresponding doing things that were strange from my point of view. Before anything else could happen I took my mask off and took a long deep breath.

**Note: If you've seen episode 38 of Bakugan, you'd understand why Masky-chan is so confused about his bodily functions. Oh well, first chapter done! Please review and be patient with the other chapters, I can only type so fast on this keyboard…**


	2. I'll Do It

**A lot of people agree with me when I said there should be more Bakugan yaoi out there, not to mention a lot of people agreed with me when they said Masky and Shun were cute together! I knew I wasn't along god dammit! Okay chapter 2, WOO! If my friend Daniel from school is reading this: 1. Please don't stalk my account and 2. This is yaoi and 3. Let's make that conversation sink into the portal of nothingness and never mention it again!**

**My fellow fangirls… Chapter 2: I'll Do It**

Masky's P.O.V.

After calming down I picked up some jasmine and lavender in town. I learned from some of the chat rooms on the Bakugan website that they were some of Shun's favorite flowers (if you thought I was a stalker, you should've been the one talking to these girls… They were stalkers and then some…). Chamomile was one of his other favorites, but the store ran out.

I teleported back to Shun's house, he was reading a book in bed. If I didn't figure it out sooner, I would've guessed he was a girl with an extremely flat chest, especially when his hair was loose and when he wore a t-shirt that was too big… Up to the point where it slid off his shoulders… Wait, what the hell am I thinking?!

If Shun was series about going to the Doom Dimension, I knew I had to stop him. I already made up my mind; I'd take him to live with me in Russia. However I couldn't take him to Hal-G's lab because escaping would be too easy. I already found this one abandoned house far enough from town so he couldn't escape (and if he did, it would take a long time for him to actually get there), but close enough for me to teleport.

It would be perfect, all I had to do was steal him away in his sleep. Flowers are merely a prop, a simple distraction so he wouldn't realize it was me in his half asleep mentality (if he woke up that is).

I saw Shun close the book he was reading and he went to sleep. However he jolted up and ran to the closet. I thought he was taking out a globe or a life-sized Bakugan but it turned out to be a stuffed animal, ment to resemble a ventus griffon. Although it's typical and realistic facial features were replaced with.. What's the word again… Kawaii? Screw it, my Japanese needs work… I'm better at Russian, Lithuanian and English… ANYWAY, THE TOY'S FACIAL FEATURES WERE VERY CARTOON LIKE WITH BLACK DOTS FOR EYES AND A CURVED MOUTH, THERE! It's hard to describe something when you don't know the right terminology…

Shun held the toy close and went to bed again. I wish I was the one he was- NO I HAVE TO FOCUS! WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH ME?! I need to focus on the task at hand, my stupid thoughts are like a disease, the kind that don't go away! I told Hydranoid to stay on the branch as I inched closer to the window, I had to wait at least 20 minutes until he actually fell asleep and start dreaming… But honestly, boy or girl, could you honestly resist an angrogyonus protagonist wearing an over-sized t-shirt that was slipping off (WAS HE EVEN WEARING PANTS? Not as far as I could tell, no…).

I held my position by the window, the bouquet was still in tact, but the petals were starting to fly away in the wind. I broke one of the lavender flowers/plants/whatever out of pure angst. I couldn't wait anymore. 20 minutes felt like 20 hours! Finally Hydranoid told me that the 20 minute waiting period was up. So I teleported to his room and picked him up. The toy fell out of his hands and hit the floor. I managed to carry him on my shoulders, but I guess he woke up.

"Don't leave…"

He must've been half asleep, he has to be! He'd never say that to someone like me, especially if he knew who I really was… To make sure he wasn't fully awake I put him back on the floor and did my own analysis. He was asleep, but he must've had a really vivid dream. He snatched the flowers out of my hand and held onto them (I suppose he thought it was his stuffed toy, but depending on his dream… Never mind…).

I picked him up again, teleporting outside. Hydranoid jumped from the branch and into my hand. Unfortunatly Shun wasn't so easy to carry. He was not only unexpectedly heavy, but his constant moving around made it hard in general. At one point he was holding me back, however he was most likely still dreaming. He would never do that to me willingly.

What really freaked me out is when he opened his eyes up half way, I thought for sure he'd freak out but instead he moved around more and tugged on my clothes. I imagined Shun and I being close but this is ridiculous! I struggled to move him in a position that would make him easier to carry, but it was no use because he was too caught up in touching my face and neck. He's making this harder than it's supposed to be!

I teleported before my arms gave out. I dumped Shun on what was supposed to be my bed. I didn't know kidnapping was so difficult. My muscles almost reached their limit out there, I could've sworn I was going to drop him. Luckily I didn't.

"Do you really think this is a good choice, Masquerade?" Hydranoid asked.

"I had to do it…"

Shun sat up, putting his arms on my shoulders. I heard him snore slightly, definitely asleep. However… This pain is too much to bear… I don't understand why my body does this, I should do research on the subject… Later on though when I get my strength back… I had no choice but to push him away. I ran to the other room. I was burning up, I ripped off my coat and mask, my body recovering.

When I put my mask back on, I cleared my head. Why is this always happening to me? I still have more work to do, I can't waste time. I went back to where I left Shun, he was fast asleep. "I'm not going to give this up… No matter what."

**Authors note:**

**I always thought of Masky as a seme, but if you've watched episode 38 in the first season, you'd understand why he's so confused about his bodily functions… I still don't have the balls to do all the adult details yet so I apologize… My brother (who looks to Masquerade as a role model, stole the mask I made and is the Masquerade to my Alice) and best friend (not this Daniel person I keep telling to stay away, someone else I've known since 2008, whose name I can't give out to the public) taught me about coitus and how it works… I'm still very confused about how some of it works (my parents kept me very naïve on the subject, refusing to teach me shit) but I got the basics down… Reading yaoi helped me learn too… So thanks to all the wonderful yaoi writers who helped me learn! Wow I can't believe I had the balls to say that…**


	3. Caged Bird

**Been a while since I updated this story… I bet the fans were either eagerly awaiting for they gave up, but I might as well post the rest because I worked so fucking hard on this story… 8 chapters god dammit! Here I go…**

**Chapter 3: Caged Bird**

Shun's p.o.v.

I woke up freezing this morning, regretting my decision of wearing one of mom's old t-shirts and shorts. On my way to the bathroom, I remembered the dream I had last night. I drempt that my mom woke up from her coma and that we went home together. Grandpa would cry and say how happy he was. I would tell her about how I became a great brawler. That was only a dream though, she's still in a coma… The dream felt so real, I could've sworn someone was carrying me. I guess I'm a mama's boy at heart. Not that I can really help it…

Apperently the dream was too much of a distraction. I just realized this wasn't my bathroom… Or my house… I could've sworn I was with my mom. What the heck happened to me last night? I left the bathroom and went back to the bed I woke up in, searching for a clue. I sat in bed, the sheets were sky blue. The walls were wood panels and green apint, a calm shade of green (the exact opposite of what I'm feeling now). What the hell happened to me? I knew it wasn't Japan because it's spring back home, here it was freezing and the windows were encrusted with ice and snow.

"I'm home, horray…" I heard someone's voice. I wiped any tears that might've formed, but when I ran to the direction of the voice, what I found…

"What the hell?"

"Oh, Shun, I see you're awake. I got you a few things." Masquerade was on the floor, he had a bunch of shopping bags. He said it so non-chalauntly that it creeped me out… What I noticed was that he was wearing a puffy winter coat instead of the one he usually wears (so that proves how friggn cold it is!).

"What's going on?"

"I got you some gifts."

"That's not it!"

"This is my house, Russia. It's cold do I suggest you wear something warm. If it's not to your liking, I'll light the fire place in the living room."

"Why'd you take me here, why me of all people?"

"It's because I couldn't let you go." Masquerade got up. He walked over to me, grabbing me by the shoulders and giving me a weird stare. I didn't look at him, just the floor. He took a lock of hair, it felt like I was frozen, but his awkwardness made me melt (not in a good way).

"Why me?"

"I wanted to protect you." He held my hair tighter and put it to his mouth. "I really had no choice in the matter."

"That's not true." He held me close, it was weird kind of closeness, the kind you wanted to avoid. I thought my body would become one with his because we were so close. "GET AWAY!" I kicked him between the legs before I his the back of his neck. I'd knocked him out cold. So I looked through the shopping bags…

I didn't find anything that could help me escape, just clothes, some food and apparently… A cat ear head band… I didn't take Masquerade for an anime fan let alone someone who liked cats…*

"Good, you didn't find it yet!"

Before I knew it, he wrestled me to the floor and was sitting on top of me. My face felt hot, I felt like I was freezing and burning at the same time. I noticed I was panting, I tried to calm myself down. I guess he noticed also.

"Hey, calm down. It's allright, I have no intention of hurting you." I noticed he didn't wear his usual smirk. He seemed worried. "Just relax, allright?"

"But why do you have to do this to me of all people?!" I was panicking. I didn't know what else to do. I looked all over for something, anything that could help me.

"Shun, get a hold of yourself!" He shouted. "This isn't like you, just calm down. I couldn't let you go to the Doom Dimension, I wanted to keep you here the only way I knew how!" He restrained my hands above my head. I was too nervous to do anything.

"No, no, no!" I don't know where I got the strength to do it, but I managed to throw him off. I curled up into an emotional ball on the floor. This guy just took everything from me: my friends, Skyress, my mom. He took everything from me when I was asleep. "I don't think I can live like this. Please just let me go home!" Tears rolled down my face, I didn't bother to hold them back.

Suddenly, out of now where Masquerade got up, taking off his coat and throwing it on me. I admit it was warm, but the bastard could at least let me sulk in my misery. Was I going mad? I feel so caged, I never thought this would happen to me.

"Shun." He turned away. "I know I might seem cruel for doing this, but I'm doing this for your sake. I did all of this for you."

I ignored him, I felt like I was loosing my sanity. When he sat next to me, I closed my eyes. Although, he put something warm and fuzzy in my arms. I realized it was a stuffed green phoenix, it reminded me of Skyress. I missed her just about as much as mom. What confused me is how he found out about my love of plushies. Back at Grandpa's I had a secret stash in the closet (a false bottom). Grandpa thought they were a nuisance.

I looked up at his masked face, holding my new friend. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"You're not my prisoner, you're my guest."

"Then why do I feel so caged?"

"Shun, I only want to protect you."

"You took everything away from me…" I said it quietly first, then shouted it back at him. "WHAT THE HELL KIND OF MONSTER ARE YOU!?" Crap, I ticked him off… He got mad and picked me up, teleporting me somewhere dark and cold. Iron touched my skin. I had been put in a cage.

"I didn't want to have to do this, I can't have you leave, it's too much to bear. I'm going to keep you here with me whether you like it or not!" He clenched his fists. "I care about you too much to do this… I didn't want to…"

"So quit it allready." This guy is a psycho.

"I can't explain it. I didn't want you to go to the Doom Dimension, I needed you to stay." There was a long silence. It was disturbing yet calming.

"Run out of words?"

He was just standing there. "I'm caged too…" He said, sitting in the cage next to me before I could blink. "Just like you…"

"That's not true."

"Yes it is." He held me again, his face contorting into a psychotic frown(?). "I'm a caged bird as well… I'm a bird on a leash and in a cage."

I didn't know whether or not to hold him back, but before I could, something gross happened, but I don't know how to say it so I don't throw up. It was soft and gentle and wet apparently… I think this dude just kissed my cheek…

**I FINALLY GOT IT DAMMIT, BUT IF MY BRO READS THIS I'M SCREWED! I think he was okay with the crush aspects of yaoi, but if he reads this or any of the future chapters I'm dead… My brother got his own account here. His pen name is Kagaribito and Mikado, so please visit him once in a while! He's a really nice guy, he's just minunderstood… He really is the Masquerade to my Alice… Oh mein bruder…**

**Oh yeah… I love you in Russian is Ya tebya lybyu. So yeah! WOO!**


	4. It's Allright

**I know I'm taking forever with this one, but I just found the ol' Yaoi Note (Death Note reference intended) with the original writing inside! SO HERE I GOES AGAIN! However this chapter is mostly fluffy and it's optional to read, it really shows their budding relationship though. I think it's kinda dorky, but by all means, read it if you like.**

**Chapter 4: It's Allright…**

Masky's P.O.V. again!

I took him out of the cage. I don't know why I did what I did. I suppose subconsciously I wanted to make a point or perhaps it's because I felt the same way he did. I wanted him to know. All I can do is speculate. I don't even know why I like Shun or why I… No… If I think about it again I'm going to get a heart attack…

I had teleported to the basement, I climbed up the stairs back to the main floor. I let Shun lie down in bed, but he still held onto his toy and my jacket. I admit it was cute. When I began to walk away, he started talking.

"You said you felt caged."

"I am in a cage. Although I have to admit that when I think about you, I feel like I can get out." I was honest. I was leaving in a cage and on a leash held by Naga and Hal-G. When I tried to escape I was scolded and tortured.

If Naga asked why, my excuse would be that he is one of the highest ranked Bakugan Brawlers at present. He moved up multiple ranks, being second to me. Now that Dan was out of the picture, he was one of the strongest. It would be a suitable excuse.

"I'll be right back." I said it in a stern tome. I wanted Shun to stay here with me. Hopefully he will… I went to the kitchen to make lunch: pirozhiki and apple pie. You probably didn't picture me doing this house-wife stuff, did you?

Shun's P.O.V.

When he left me alone, I tried to think of a way to get out of this house. From what I saw so far, there weren't many windows. There were small while windows above the beds, but they'd be impossible to climb out of. If there was a bigger window somewhere else I could probably open it and climb out. It was cold enough inside, I could only imagine what it was like outside. From what I could tell, my only way out would be the front door, but that was on the other side of the house, past the kitchen and a few other rooms.

"This place is impossible to escape." Said a voice behind me. It was Dual Hydranoid. "That's what you were thinking, right?" He asked. "Should you escape, the nearest town is at least 2 hours away and that's just walking. You can't even speak Russian!"

"Shut up!" I shouted out of no where, making Masquerade come back.

"Hydranoid, you shouldn't pester our guest." He picked the dragon up. "We want him to stay here."

"What would Naga say?" The dragon asked.

"That's enough out of you!"

"It's true isn't it?"

"Shut up!"

"Please stop it!" I had to intervine. "If I have to stay, then I'd appreciate it if you stopped righting…"

"I have to go back, the food must be done by now." Masquerade took Hydranoid with him.

I could only imagine what he's cooked up. He might try poisoning me… I didn't even know he could cook. How do I know if it's good? I already felt nauseous… Yet at the same time my stomach was growling because I haven't eaten anything since I woke up…

"Come to think of it, you must be limited to Japanese food… This may or may not be to your liking, this is Russian food. Although for the sake of variety, I made some of it's Latvian variations…" Masquerade sat next to me with this tray of dumpling-things and pie. It looked decent.

"What is it?"

"Pirozhiki and apple pie. Just think of pirozhiki as dumplings stuffed with meat, mushrooms, potatoes and sometimes other vegetables… The Latvian version is stuffed with bacon… They call them Bacon Tarts."

I could feel the vomit gathering in my stomach.

"If it's not to your liking, I'd be happy to make something else."

"I feel sick already…"

"Just eat one." He put one in my hand. I couldn't see behind the mask, but he was probably embaressed because he turned away, like he didn't want me to look at him. I took a bite out of this… Thing… It was okay because I was starving, but I wouldn't eat it for lunch or as a snack… Maybe it was because I wasn't used to it, but I ate the whole thing anyway because I was hungry.

"I'm sorry… You must've been hungry. I'm sorry I let you starve so long…" Masquerade was awkwardly kind.

"It's not the sludge I thought it'd be." I took a slice of the apple pie. It was unbelieveably good. That piro-whatever stuff could use some work, but this stuff was awesome! It was a masterpiece.

"I never thought I'd be able to do this with someone…" Masquerade started eating himself. I guess for now things would be okay…

**Masky reminds me so much of my brother Rags… They're both kind of shy, they both have set goals (Masky to defeat Dan no matter what and let the Darkus prevail for Naga and Hal-G, my brother to become a writer along with me), they both have awkward ways of showing people they care (as evident in this story, my brother does some of the same things), they both wear masks (we made a mask just like Masquerade's out of paper and aluminum!)… My brother is quite literally the Masquerade to my Alice, he frequenly compares us to them. My big bro is very precious and I'm pretty sure if Alice and Masky got to know eachother, she'd feel the same way, she'd probably look up to him like a big bro… Just like I do my brother…**

**Forgive my rambling, but my bro's accomplished so much and I hope he reads this… (he did the first few chapters much to my embaressment) Ya teba lybyu!**


	5. Please Don't Part 1

**This chapter is gonna seem really wrong at first… I can't believe I'm even writing this… Although the part that seems really wrong might actually bring up a good argument. I apologize ahead of time for possible nosebleeds, laughter attacks and upset fangirls… All I have to add is… 1. Poor Masquerade… and 2. Shun, I'm so so sorry… and Big Bro, please skip this chapter if you love me!**

**Meanwhile, there are some Hetalia references to be found!**

**Chapter 5: Please Don't Part 1**

Shun's P.O.V.

It was already night. It seemed even colder now, even with the new clothes Masquerade bought me. I was wearing white pajamas with a cobalt blue robe. It was warm but the cold found ways to bother me.

"Should I start a fire in the fire place?" Masquerade put a hand on my shoulder, he could tell I was cold.

"No, I'm okay… I think I'll go to bed. Besides, that cage in the basement is probably ice compared to this." He'd let me out of the cage after he… Well… I don't think I can say it… I know I'll say it in Japanese! Ki… No, I can't say it, it's too embaressing… Let's just say it was spontaneous, out of nowhere and involved something you'd probably do with your girlfriend of boyfriend… He'd been treating me nicely now. We ate this Russian dumping thing and ate apple pie.

"Well your bed was originally going to be on the left side of the room, but… You woke up in my bed, so if you want to sleep there…"

"It's allright, we'll switch!" The way he was looking at me, with the mask hiding the rest of his face… And just his mouth being exposed… I could tell he just wanted me to be happy… "Hey…"

Masky's P.O.V.

Shun looked at me with an embaressed look. "Would it be weird if we slept in the same bed together?"

I froze, my face feeling hot. I didn't know whether he was asking me for sex or a human-heating system. Shun may not look it, but he really is naïve about sex… I just he saw me get nervous (I was panting with my hand on my heart), because he touched my face.

"Do you need a doctor?" He asked, a worried look in his eyes.

Shun's P.O.V.

If Masquerade was getting sick there's no way I could escape! He can teleport freely, so I made a plan: He and I can get closer and maybe I can convince him to let me go! That was one plan anyway… My other plan was to find Micheal Gehabich's lab and find a way to get out. I have to act like I care about Masquerade… He took me here against my will! Dan's in the Doom Dimension, Skyress and Grandpa are alone, my friends are probably panicking right now… And it's all because of Masquerade.

"I'm allright I think." He said. "Just to be clear, is this… Is this for sex or-?"

I was confused. Ever since my mom fell ill and went into a coma, my grandpa's been taking care of me. I stopped going to regular school and he's been homeschooling me… He never taught me about sex, whatever that was… Although I think I did see it once before he gave the tv away… Basically two people sleep in the same bed and hug eachother for warmth, right? If that's the case…

"Well?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that!"

Masquerade's P.O.V.

Did he… Did he just confirm it? I'm nervous out of my wits… I didn't think we'd become one so soon… But I had to make sure… "Are you sure about this?" I was trembling… This wasn't like me at all…

"Don't worry, it's fine. I know you'll do great…" There he goes again…

"Do you even realize what you're saying?" I still need to know… When you think about it, Shun was only raised to be a ninja… I can only imagine what this scenario is like in his mind…

"It's just sex."

He said it so nonchalauntly… I removed my jacket, it fell to the floor. "You go ahead first." He ran to the bed and jumped in. He embraced the stuffed animal I gave him, it was adorable… I went with him, taking my shoes off then lying down beside him.

"Don't you have to get on top of me?" He was clinging to me, but I was stiff as a board. I can't even believe this is happening to me… "Please, it's so cold!" At this rate, I practically jumped him, I didn't want him to see my face… Even if I do have this mask, it's still too much to bear… He pulled me in anyway… He was holding me back… Holy shit, is this real?

"You're so warm… If this is what it's like, I wouldn't mind doing this every night…" He was cold even with his pajamas. I held him back, he was soft like velvet. However, he ruined my happiness… "This is a great way to warm up… So is this what sex is like? I wish Dan was here so we can all do this together."

He was using me for body heat…

I immediately sat up again, highly embaressed. My face felt hot. Not to mention he mentioned Dan… How could he? Why is he so naïve? Doesn't he know how he was born? I ignored the feeling of wanting to choke Shun and bash his head in the wall. I got out of bed.

"Where are you going? I don't wanna sleep on my own! It's freezing!"

"I just remembered something important that I needed to take care of." Fact. However I also wanted to avoid a heart attack and further miscommunications. I put my shoes and jacket back on. I adjusted the locks on the door before teleporting away. All I hope is that Shun will be allright…


End file.
